Ero Sasuke
by BlackVampireBlood
Summary: AU. OOC. Everything was going well, my life was totally normal.. Well as normal as university life can be... But everything became TRULY weird when I realized my best friend Sasuke was pervert.. Find out what happens when Naruto has this revelation. Warnings: Smut, Swearing, Yaoi. SasuNaru. It's rated M for a reason people! Don't Like. Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1: Flashback

**This is my first published fanfiction so comments, constructive criticism and suggestions welcome. Please, no flames.**

**Warnings ~ Swearing. Yaoi. Partial lemon. SasuNaru. Don't like, Don't read.**

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto.

It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Flashback**

I had a normal life. I really did. I have a part-time job, a small apartment and I'm in university. Sure, I had a bad break-up with Hinata, but those kinds of things happen. What can you do?

The reason I say I **had** a normal life, is because **now** everything is messed up. All thanks to that pervert. Here's what happened:

***Flashback begins***

I woke up at 3:00 in the morning with an extremely hard and painful erection.

Ugh! Stupid dream.

Of all people to get me hard. It had to be Sasuke. That Teme had to be in one of the worst but best wet dreams of my life. Fuck!

Too tired to go to the bathroom to take care of my problem, I just began to stroke myself in my bed. It felt great to ease the tension. I started with long, slow strokes, and slowly began to pick up the pace.

My body felt so hot! I took of my shirt and continued to jack off. I gasped at my touch, going harder and faster. I threw my blankets off of me and took my pyjama bottoms off and continued my actions. So I was naked on my bed, my sheets on the floor, rubbing my erection, hard.

"Gah! Shit!" I hear myself say. "Fuck, you... Sasuke!" That bastard. It's all his fault I'm like this. Screw him.

"Well, well," I hear a voice chuckle in the shadows of my room. "This is quite the turn of events."

I popped my head up. No! This is NOT happening. But, sure enough, there he was.

"Sa-Sasuke?! What the hell are you doing here?" I screamed at him.

"Just my normal night time routine," he said with his famous Uchiha smirk. "I sleep for a couple of house at my house, then when I can't go back to sleep, I break in here and watch you sleep."

"What?!"

"But I didn't expect for you to have a wet dream. And about me nonetheless."

"H-how do you know it was about you?"

"You did just say my name while jacking off." I glare at him. "And, you talk in your sleep."

I picked up my pillow and threw it at him. "Pervert! Get out!"

"I just have to ask you one question." Still smirking, he started walking towards me.

"Why'd you stop?"

"What?"

He grabbed the sheet and threw it behind him. I screamed and my hand immediately went to my hard cock, covering it. He stared at me, in all my nakedness, licking his lips.

"It looks painful! Why don't you take care of your problem?" He sat down at the edge of my bed. "Go ahead. I'll just watch."

I felt my face heat up. He just looked at me, smirking.

"Go on Naruto."

"Uh, N-no! Fuck you! I'm not doing anything!"

"He raised his eyebrow. "Oh, why not?"

"Like HELL I want you to watch!"

He tilted his head to the side. "You don't want me to watch?"

What is wrong with this guy? "Are you deaf!? I just said I don't want you to watch!"

Still smirking, he got onto my bed and on all fours. He started to crawl towards me. I panicked, and started to move backwards away from him. My back hit the wall behind me. I had nowhere to go.

Goddammit! What does this creep have in mind?!

"Hn. You don't want me to watch, so that means you want me to take care of your problem for you. Right?"

I gaped. "Uh, W-wai huh?!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." His hands removed mine from my crotch. His left hand help my wrists together, while his right hand made its way to my dick.

Panicking, I closed my legs.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh, Naruto. I can't jerk you off if your legs are in the way. Now, let's get into a more comfortable position." He pulled my towards the middle of the bed and pushed me down so I lay on my back and with his knees he pushed my thighs apart and pinned my hands above my head with his left hand again.

"SASUKE! What the fuck!? Get off me!?" I screamed squirming underneath him, trying to escape his grasp. He's strong, holding me with ease. I'm so fucked.

His right hand rubbed my chest and began to draw patterns on my stomach. I bit my lip to hold back my gasps and giggles, since it sort of tickled.

He continued down my torso until his hand was centimeters from my shaft. "May I?" He asked, blood dripping from his nose. What a pervert!

"No!" I snapped. He was silent for a minute.

"How about now?"

"No, not now!"

"Oh, not now eh?" He smirks. I begin to reconsider my statement. "So later then?"

"Not later either!"

"So, you do want it now?" He's playing me with my own words.

"NOT NOW! NOT LATER! NOT **EVER**!" Play on those words smartass.

"Aw." He faked a pout. "You're no fun." He smirked again. "Maybe I can change you mind."

He hand then grabbed my dick and slowly began to pump it.

"Sas-, No, stop!" I try to yell, but my voice is held back. I bite my lips again, attempting to suppress my moan. I close my eyes and look away from him, my face is so flushed.

He chuckles. "You're so cute Naruto." Damn him!"

He started to increase his speed and his grip gets harder. I hear a squeak come from my lips. Shit! This is so wrong, why, does it feel good?

It feels great. After all, I do have a boner from that stupid dream with Sasuke. And now here he is, rubbing my dick. GAH!"

"You finally relaxed. Told you I could change your mind." My eyes shot open. It was then I realized I stopped struggling and my breathing was very heavy. "Feels good, doesn't."

I shook my head. "Nuh uh." I say with my lips still closed.

"No? Are you sure?"

No shit it feels good! Asshole! I nodded my head.

"Looks like I'll have to convince you." He grins as his head leans forward.

His face leans toward to mine, his eyes focus on my lips. When he's inches away, I turned my head. He gives a soft peck on the cheek.

"Naruto..." I look up to see his face. He looks sad, but it was obvious he was faking. "You don't want to kiss me?"

"No!"

"You hurt my feelings. For once I was hoping you would be conscious when I kiss you."

"...huh?!" Conscious? What does he... Oh NO!

"Did I forget to tell you? Before I leave, after watching you sleep, I kiss you!" What?!

"Sometimes you respond. But it's not the same. I want to kiss you when you're alive and well." Smirking. "This is a perfect opportunity for me."

He leans toward me again. He rubs even harder, making me gasp a little. He aims right for my lips again. Thinking quickly, I sucked my lips between my teeth, making Sasuke kiss the skin around my lips instead.

He sighs, "Do I have to use force?"

My eyes popped. Shit! This isn't good.

His right hand moves from my manhood and begins to massage my balls, while his head moves to my chest. He begins to lick, suck and nibble on my left nipple. I moan loudly.

I could feel him smirking on my chest. He moved his head across my chest and gave my other nipple the same treatment. His grip on my sack got harder, I felt my breathing become uneven.

He bit hard on my nub, causing to me gasp loudly. A moan came from my mouth again. But I caught my breath. His hand moved from my balls back to my erection and he pumped it, long and hard strokes. I couldn't control my breath anymore. I kept moaning and gasping very loudly. I felt my orgasm building up.

"Sas. Please, *gasp* Stop!"

"Why? Doesn't it feel good?"

"Ye-yeah, but-"

"Then why stop?"

"You, you're hurting me!" His grip on my wrist was tight and his knees were killing my thighs.

His face left my chest and he looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll just hurry up and finish."

What?! No! Asshole, don't finish, leave!

He continued to jack me off, hard, and it felt so great. I hated it. I just want it to stop, but

I also want it to continue.

I was at my peak. I could feel myself on the verge of cumming.

"Sasuke," I whispered, in a weak voice, "Y-you're done. I'm okay. Stop."

"Not yet."

"Please! I'm gonna..." I moan loudly. Unable to hold back, I come moaning his name.

My semen spurt from me and covered our chests. I gasped, attempting to catch my breath. Sasuke FINALLY let go of my wrist and moved his knees. I left my limbs fall to my bed as Sasuke sat on his knees between my legs.

I felt the bed move underneath me. I looked up to see Sasuke on all fours over me again.

"Please, no more. I can't... Sasuke." I felt my eyes swell with water. He has no idea how embarrassed I am. Dickhead.

I expected him to make another move, but he just caressed my left cheek.

"Don't worry. I'm done." He says with a small smile. That smile, if I didn't know him, I'd say he looks... hot! Dammit!

I feel his fingers trail up my chest. He then brought it to his mouth and licked the semen off his finger.

"Ugh! Th-that's gross!" I make a face.

"Mmm. You taste so good."

"Sasuke." He looks at me. "Why did you do this? Why do you watch me sleep? What's

wrong with you?"

"That's easy." He smirks. "I love you."

My mouth drops. "...huh?"

I stare at him in awe. His hand grips my chin and brings it up to his face. "What are you..." He kisses me. I freeze in place. I didn't even bother fighting back. I sat there and let him kiss me.

His lips are soft, passionate and, shockingly, there's no tongue action. It was just a long peck on my lips. He slowly pulls away. I was actually a bit happy, until he lightly licked the bottom of my lips.

He got off the bed and started to walk around my room. He puts my pillow back at the top of my bed, then lifts my body and places it so my head is resting on the pillow. He grabbed some tissues and wiped my cum off my chest. Finally, he grabs the sheet and quilt and puts then over me, tucking me in.

"Sasuke..."

He sits on the edge of my bed, brushing my hair from my eyes. He leans forward and kisses my forehead.

"Good night, Naruto." He says, making way to my door. Maybe, he actually does love me...

"By the way," he pauses at my bedroom door, "we should do this more often." Smirking, he closed the door.

I scoffed and turned to my side facing the wall.

Pervert.

***Flashback ends***

That one night, and everything changed. He was my best friend. We have same classes together, we have the same friends, and we always hung out together. Now, I can barely look at him without getting flustered. he's constantly smirking at me and once in a while, he'll try molesting me again. The worst part is, now he's everywhere. Wherever I am, he is. Who knew my best friend was a creepy, perverted, (yet attractive), stalker.

* * *

Comment, Rate, Favourite.

You know the drill :D

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: PDA Tutoring

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows everyone! Please keep it up, it keeps me writing. **

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto.

It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 2: PDA Tutoring**

I woke up at my normal time, 7:30. I scan the room to ensure no stalking ravens are around. When I see the coast is clear, I get up and take a shower. After I finished getting dressed, I grabbed my bag and wallet, and headed out the door.

I got in my car and drove to the university. I got out and walked towards the Centre Building. I enter the building. I turn to see to see my friends waving in my direction. I smile and walk towards out usual table in the car corner, right between a McDonald's and a Tim Hortan's.

"Hey guys!" I cheer.

They're all in their usual positions. Shikamaru's head is face down on the table, sleeping. Believe it or not, the guy's a genius. Then there's Neji, with all his books open and his laptop on.. Nerd. Choji, wolfing down a huge Micky D's breakfast. Kiba, with his baggy hoodie, was laughing, resting his legs on the table. Finally, Gaara was sitting quietly in his chair.

"Yo, Naruto!" Kiba shouted. "You'll never guess what I found out! "Oh Shit. This isn't good. Kiba is such a 'gossip girl'. He loves to hear embarrassing stories about people and share them with us. I have no idea how he knows about anything though, which freaks me out, especially when he discovers things about me.

"What?" I ask, reluctantly.

"Just guess." Kiba grins.

Gaara's face pops up, "Kiba! Shut the fuck up!" He was furious. Gaara is not a person you want to get upset.

"It's about Gaara, isn't it?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, keep going."

"Kiba! I said SHUT UP!"

I look at Gaara. "You," I point at him, "have a girlfriend?"

Kiba's grin widens, "Close…"

"Hehe, you have a boyfriend?" I say jokingly. Gaara froze in his place, his face slightly flushed. _What the hell?! What did I say?!_

"Closer…"

I turn to Kiba. "Huh?" Closer?

"He's GAY!" Kiba shouts, then he gets up off his chair and books it.

Gaara darted after him his face red out of anger and I'm guessing embarrassment as well. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Choji laughs with a mouth full of food. "Fhat's fhunnee!"

"Ugh, Choji, swallow before you speak." Neji says. "But it was pretty funny." He chuckles.

"Now they're going to beat each other up. And we'll have to stop him. What a drag." Shika mumbles.

I shake my head and turn to get some breakfast at McDonald's. After I receive my bag of food, I sat back at our table, I open my laptop and open a new document. I stare at the blank screen and scowl. I have to write a 20 page paper about Ancient Roman Civilization and its effects on modern society. Stupid! It was an elective course that I thought was going to be fun, it ended up being a waste of time. How am I going to write 20 pages of crap?

"Are you okay.. Naruto?" Neji asks.

"No! I have to write 20 pages worth of bullshit."

"Just ask Sasuke for help. He helps you all the time, does he not?"

**Used** to help me. I avoid him all the time now.

"Nah, he's probably busy with some other stuff."

Of course I haven't told anyone of what happened. Not even Gaara, and I tell him EVERYTHING. So whenever they ask me why I hardly hang out with him anymore. I just say that I'm too busy with school.

"Here he comes." Just ask him for 5 minutes of help." Choji says.

My eyes pop. He's coming! Shit. Gotta think of an excuse to leave.

"Um, I-uh. I just remembered… I… gotta go."

Shika snorts. "Nice try. Quit being a wuss and ask him. It wouldn't be the first time. You're friends for crying out loud."

"No, really, I have to go! "

"Yo, Sasuke! Naruto needs help. Get your ass over here!" Choji yells.

"Choji, what the hell?!"

I hear footsteps approach then stop. I turn my head slowly to see him. He threw his stuff on his usual chair, which, unfortunately for me, is right next to mine.

"What do you need help with?" Sasuke ask with a straight face. Bastard!

"Nothing. Choji's being stupid. Now bye!" I start to pack up my stuff.

"Pfft! Nice try. It's the paper for Ancient Roman Civilization, isn't it?" he asks.

"What?! How do you know about that?"

"I'm in you class…" he raises an eyebrow.

"…oh! Right."

He pushes me back into my chair. He sits next to me, takes my laptop and puts it on the table between us. He pulls our chairs together, causing our legs to touch.

"So," he says, putting his hand on my shoulder. "What do you need help with?"

I felt my face get flushed, I turn from him and grab my breakfast sandwich, and I take a huge bite. I stop chewing as soon as I felt a hand rubbing my thigh. I turn slowly and stare at Sasuke, he smirks for a second then puts a straight face back on.

"Swallow you food, Dobe." Jerk!

I finish chewing and swallow. I quickly inhale the rest of my sandwich and put my coffee in my hands.

"Well? What do you need help with?" he continues to rub my thigh. I try my hardest to ignore it.

"Just…everything." I say monotone. I felt his hand move in between my thighs. Act normal. Act normal. ACT NORMAL! My friends are still here. Any sudden movements and they'll find out.

"What? This is easy." Sasuke says opening a textbook with one hand. "Quickly make the title page then I'll show you what to type.

I listen to what he says and begin typing. Once my hands are on the keyboard, his hand goes right between my thighs, rubbing both of them. I freeze in place again.

"Naruto, keep typing or you'll never get this done." I turn to see Sasuke smirking.

I lean towards him and whisper, "Get your hands away from me."

He leans in and our foreheads touch, "Oh, Naruto, you shouldn't whisper to me like that." He cups my crotch. "It really turns me on."

I grab his hand and throw it off my thighs. "Knock it off!"

"Oh shut up Naruto," Shika says lazily. "He's just trying to help you. Let him do what he wants."

Why Shikamaru? Very poor choice of words.

"Yeah Naruto. Just let me do what I want," he says in a very sexy… but creepy voice. "Now, keep typing."

I gulp and continue to type. His hand finds its way back to my crotch. It rests there as his other hand points to the textbook.

"Now paraphrase this section," he looks at me and raises an eyebrow, "and take you time."

I take a deep breath and start to work. As I type, his hand starts to rub against my jeans softly. I gasp, but continued to type. Trying so desperately to ignore it.

"Sasuke."

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"Stop it. Please?"

He smirks and leans into me again, his lips centimeters from my ear. Thank God none of my friends are paying attention.

"But Naruto," his breath tickles my ear, "I'm helping you," With that he grips my crotch hard.

I gasp loudly as his skilled hand rubs my clothed, new erection. In the midst of typing I stop, attempting to catch my breath.

Shit! He's really good.

"Type, Naruto." I mumble. I jump at the sudden noise I hear from between my legs. Sasuke managed to unbutton my jeans and zip down my fly. He rubs my leaking erection and teases the tip through my boxers.

I moaned.

"You like that?" He whispered. I say nothing. He teases the tip again, causing me to moan again. "You do like it, don't you?"

For some unfathomable reason, I nod my head, giving into him.

*Thud*

I look down to see some of my books and Sasuke's books feel on the floor below us.

"Oh, darn," Sasuke says. His voice had an odd tone to it. It was as if he knew they would fall. "Don't worry. I'll get them. His hand left my crotch as he knelt underneath the table. I couldn't help but whine at the loss of his touch. Even though he is a bastard, he was fucking good…!

My thoughts were interrupted. My eyes popped. I looked down to see Sasuke's head between my legs. I looked up to see Choji still stuffing his face, Shika still sleeping and Neji too preoccupied with work to notice what was happening.

I felt a nudge cut my foot. I looked down to see Sasuke smirking as he pulled my hard, leaking cock from my pants. I gasp and moan at the release. He puts his finger up to his lips, signalling me to be quiet. My eyes grew wider as I felt my heartbeat grow faster.

Sasuke took my manhood and gave the vein underneath a long lick.

My hands shot to my mouth, muffling my loud moan. I heard a low chuckle as Sasuke repeated his actions, causing me to moan louder. His slow movements were pure torture. I wanted more, I NEEDED more. My eyes began to water.

"Eh, Naruto. Are you okay," my head shot up at the sound of Neji's voice.

I nod. "Yup… just fine," I squeak. "Having a little trouble, but I'm alright."

Neji shrugged and continued with his work.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispers from under the table. As I look down, his right hand grips my erection, squeezing hard, then releasing it, squeeze, release, squeeze, release. This went on for a good five minutes. Whenever he squeezed it, precum oozed from my slit, and he would lick it off. I was in pure ecstasy.

Still holding my cock, he now brought his left hand up and with his index finger, drew little lines all over my tip. Both my hands covered my mouth, tears strolling down my face. The pleasure was overwhelming, I never knew a person could feel this good. He was torturing me with his slow movements, but it was such a sweet torture. I was wanting more.

"AHH!" I moaned loudly. Sasuke began to rub my slit with his thumb. I hear him chuckle again. "AHH S-Sas¾" I feel his tongue lick my slit now. I could feel my orgasm building up. I was close. But as this rate, it'll be a while before I cum.

"You close?" he whispers. I nod in response. "Hn." I feel him slowly pull away.

What? No! I cant believe I want him to continue…. This is bad.

"Fuck!" I feel my dick surrounded by a warm, wet cavern.

"Ugh. What now Naruto?" Shikamaru asks in a sleepy tone.

"So good…" I hear myself say. "So good, so good, so good…."

"Hehe. Naruto, you find Ancient Roman Civilization that interesting?"

"S-s-shut I-it" I shudder as Sasuke drags his teeth up and down my shaft. I look down to face him. "Sas, please, j-just hurry!"

He started sucking at a fast pace. I could feel my tip hit the back of his throat. He moaned, sending vibrations all through my body. I bit my knuckle hard to suppress my moans. Not long after, he deep throats me, I cum my seed down his throat. I didn't have to look to know that he swallowed it.

As I caught my breath, I could feel him put my dick back into my boxers and do up my pants again. He grabs our books that fell on the floor (which I totally forgot about) and crawls back out from underneath the table. We look at each other. He smirks at my appearance. My face covered in sweat, my finger with bite marks and my shirt messy. All I could do is scowl at him.

"Ha! It takes you ten minutes to pick up books Sasuke?" Choji asks. Shit! I forgot they were still there!

I could feel a dark blush on my cheeks. I looked away from Sasuke, who was putting the books back on the table. I quickly closed my laptop, put it along with my books in my bag. Then I got up ad started to run away.

"Naruto!" Neji calls. "Your coffee!"

"You have it. I don't want it!" I scream as I dash out of the building and run to my car.

There is no way in Hell I could go to school I now. I have classes with Sasuke. Who knows what he'll try to do to me? I mentally slap myself in the face. I can't believe he did that! In public! I was actually more pissed at myself. How could I just sit there and let Sasuke do that to me? Am I an idiot?!

I start to drive back to my house. "Never again." I say to myself. "I will never let Sasuke do that to me ever again."

* * *

Comment, Follow, Favourite.

You know the drill :D

Thanks!

A/N: Chapter 3 is already in the making, so I don't think it will take too long! Let's hope not.


	3. Chapter 3: True Feelings

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows everyone! Please keep it up, it keeps me writing. **

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! My gift to you. :D  
**

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto.

It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 3: True Feelings**

Sasuke P.O.V.

Naruto hasn't been at school for days.

I miss him. I miss him so much. I miss his big, beautiful, blue eyes that sparkles. I love his goofy smile that makes my heart stop. Sure, he's loud, annoying, stupid and a dope, but he's MY loud, annoying, stupid dobe.

Everything about him is perfect. His laugh, his ability to keep going, his… body.

Fuck! He's so fucking sexy. Those eyes… his perfect tan skin.. Those abs… I can't help but fantasize about having him under me, squirming in pleasure, screaming my name as he cums…

"Shit," I whisper. I feel another hard on coming. This makes, what three tonight alone? And it's only 8 o'clock. This is the part of my night-time routine that I didn't tell Naruto… yet. I already creeped him out be having him find out I watch him sleep. I don't think he have liked it if I said, "I sleep for a few hours, then I come here and watch you sleep. But before all that, I masturbate while looking at pictures of you and fantasize about having sex with you." No, he would not like that at all.

Okay, so I probably went too far that one night, but could you blame me? He was moaning my name in his sleep, then when he wakes up he strips and touches himself, hard, and says my name again. I couldn't help myself! He looked so fuckable, I couldn't stand there and do nothing.

"Ah!" I gasp at the touch of my hand. I moan as I fall to my bed. I always imagine it's Naruto jerking me off, God it turns me on. I look over to my nightstand and stare at the picture that is on it. It's a picture of when Naruto and I went to the beach. It was a gag picture. He did what he called his 'sexy' look. He stood next to a rock, shirtless hands behind his head and his swim shorts slightly down. It was the hottest picture I have ever seen. Just one look and I'm hard.

My hand moves slowly up and down my shaft and I continue to stare and fantasize. "More," I say to myself. "I need more…" I reach underneath my bed and pull out a box. It consisted of a scrapbook and my…special…toys.

I opened my scrapbook (made it myself), which was full of pictures of Naruto. I'm a stalker, I know it. I take pictures of him when he doesn't notice it. I break into his house for crying out loud! Who does that?!

As I stare at his pictures, I take out a bottle of lube from my box. I put a good amount on 3 fingers, I lean forward, putting my ass in the air. My lubed hand crept to my backside and I slowly put my index finger into my hole.

"Oh, GOD!" I moaned loudly. I start to pump my finger in and out of me. Then I put in a second finger and than a third. I wince at first, but as soon as I look at Naruto's pictures again, the pain is gone. My body explodes in pleasure.

I moan and scream as I thrust my fingers in and out of myself, ramming my prostate each time. "AH! NARUTO!" My face falls flat on my bed as my other hand reaches for my leaking erection. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!" I repeat his name over and over again. I have a problem, I know I do. But I just can't help myself.

I'm in love with him.

My movements get faster. My organism boils up for the third time.

"Fuck! AH! N-NARUTO!" I came hard as I screamed his name. I fall to my bed, my chest soaked in my cum. I slowly catch my breath as I look up and stare at his pictures again. I smile, not smirk, smile. Relieved actually, that I didn't get hard again.

I get up off of my bed. I changed my sheets… for the third time this week. Before I go to sleep, take another quick gaze at my scrapbook. My hand slowly creeps down to my cock again, but I stop myself, knowing going four for four wouldn't be a good idea.

I close my scrapbook and put my box back under my bed. I crawl underneath my new sheets completely naked and fall into a deep sleep.

_Our tongues and teeth collided, saliva falling from our mouths. Our bodies drenched in a layer of sweat, hair sticking to our faces. His moans were so erotic, causing me to thrust in him faster._

"_AH! S-Sasuke!" he moans very loudly. "F-FASTER! Please!"_

_Happy to oblige, I put his knees on my shoulders ad pound into him harder and a lot faster, ramming his prostate each time._

"_SASUKE!"_

"_Cum for me, Naruto." I moan. His insides feel great._

_He digs his nails into my shoulders. His back arches while he continues screaming, "SASUKE!" His semen now covers our chests. Not long afterward, I find myself cumming inside of him._

_I fall on top of him, both of us panting. I slowly slip out of him and roll on the bed and onto my side to look at him. He looks back at me and smiles, then he stretches his arms over his head._

_I took my opportunity to reach my hand out and tickle his stomach. He jumps a little and giggles uncontrollably. His hands grip onto the headboard in an attempt to keep his arms up. He knows how much I love to hear him laugh. Feeling sadistic, I reach my other hand over and stroke his dick back to life. Struggling to hold onto the headboard, he starts squirming underneath my touch, laughing and moaning at the same time._

"_Hehehe… Sas- I, ah. I-hehe. AH! I-I, love-ah, you!"_

_His voice is so erotic, I couldn't just lie there anymore. I straddle him again, my hands move to caress his thighs as we make out again. His hands leave the headboard and wrap around my neck._

"_So," I say, attaching my mouth to his earlobe. "Ready for round 10?"_

"_Yes. Yes!"_

_Without hesitation, I put his knees over my shoulders and start pounding into him again. He screams in pleasure._

"_SASUKE!"_

I wake up at 12:30 in the morning with another erection. I groaned as I get off of the bed and go to the bathroom to take car of my problem. While stroking myself, I couldn't help but smile. That dream was AWESOME! I can't wait until the day I make that dream a reality.

After I cum, I got dressed and make my way to my door (not before I grab my camera). I get into my car and drive a while 7 minutes to his apartment. The night-time receptionist just smiles and lets me into the building. I go up to the fourth floor, room 408.

I reach my arm above the door frame, push back the broken drywall and grab the spare key hidden behind it. I unlock the door and let myself in his apartment. I tiptoe towards the bedroom. I walk into the room and my mouth drops.

The quilt barely covers his lower half, his arm is above his head, his chest is shown to the world, his legs spread apart… he also was NAKED! He was lighting snoring, his mouth open with drool dripping from the left side.

I pinch my nose to ensure no blood drips from it. I take out my camera and take several pictures with flash — easy enough, he's a deep sleeper — and then adjusted my camera to night-time to take pictures of him just as he is. I smirk at him. More pictures for my scrapbook.

I put my camera away and walked towards the sexy dobe. I reach my hand to touch his exposed chest. I rub his tanned abs, causing him to squirm and giggle in his sleep. He's so sensitive.

Suddenly, I hear a noise, it was almost a mumble. I freeze in place when he tolls to his side, facing me.

"Mmm, Sasuke…" he talks in his sleep. My eyes pop. "Sas…I…stupid Teme," I laugh. "Mmm, touch m…"

I gaped. He was going to say "touch me…" I know it. I smirk then cover his open mouth with mine.

Okay, watch yourself! Just a peck, just a peck, no tongue… Okay, just a lick,

As I pull away, I lick his tongue, causing him to moan. I smile and brush the hair off his face.

"Naruto," I whisper. "You naughty boy. You think you can escape me?" I walk towards his bedroom door. "I'll be back. And when I return, I'll make you feel so good, you'll never want to leave me again."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I know this chapter was shorter than the others, but chapter 4 is in the process. It'll be about a week and a half until it's out though.

Comment, Rate, Favourite.

You know the drill :D

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Trapped

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows everyone! Please keep it up, it keeps me writing. **

A/N: Hey everybody, sorry it's a bit of a late update, not that I set a release date. But late nonetheless. Well here's chapter 4!

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto.

It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Trapped**

Naruto POV

I woke up feeling very weird. Well, first of all, it was the middle of the night. Secondly, I had, yet another wet dream about Sasuke, and I have a boner… and my body felt like it was in an awkward position.

_Clink_

What the fuck? My arms are stuck above my head! What is this? Handcuffs? I look to see handcuffs pinning my arms above my head. But that's not the worst part. My legs were cuffed too! But not the spread eagle position.

My feet were cuffed to the headboard, not too far from my hands. My ass is lifted off the bed and ass ANOTHER bonus, I'm naked, leaving EVERYTHING exposed at my bottom.

Sasuke.

"Hey!" I call out. "Sasuke! You asshole, I know you're here!"

I see a silhouette approach me from the far corner of my room. I automatically recognized the duck-butt hair. The pervert walked to my end table and turned my lamp on.

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are, my little Naruto?" he smirks.

"Shut up!" I shout at him.

"Shhh. Naruto don't yell, your neighbours will complain."

"Did you cuff me?" I glare at him.

"Perhaps," he rubs my exposed thigh. He rubbed underneath my knee as well.

"Sasuke, please," I was getting nervous. "Stop, I don't want this."

He walks towards the end of my bed, his hand continues down the back of my leg, towards my butt. He kneels on the bed in front of my exposed bottom. His hands start to caress my ass cheeks.

"Stop!" I complain. "Get your disgusting hands away from me!"

He stops and his hands leave my body. I look at him in awe.

He actually stopped?

"Alright, no more hands." He says. Then he raises an eyebrow. My eyes go wide, he's playing with my words again. "I'm glad you don't want me to use my hands."

His head leans forward and he licks my right ass cheek. "Because you taste so good." he continues to lick me.

His soft, warm tongue caresses my entire right cheek. When it's fully covered in his saliva, he gives my left side the same treatment. When my ass was fully wet, he starts to nibble on the moist flesh.

"Haa, Ah, wait! Oh! Ahh!" I start to moan like crazy.

"You like that?" He says. "You like it when I bite your little ass?"

I was too overwhelmed in pleasure to care about what he was saying. My body was craving for his touch, but my mind is yelling for him to stop.

I feel his thumbs go between my ass cheeks and spread them. "What are y- AHH!" His tongue caresses my hole wetting it and everything around it. He makes one, long lick, right from the end of my ass all the way up to my perineum. With the tip of his tongue, he does very little strokes all over my perineum, causing my moans to turn into mini screams.

"You are so delicious." He engulfs my balls in his mouth, sucking hard, his tongue rubs all over.

"AH! Oooh! SAS-" My body is overcome with pleasure, I crave for more of his touch. His mouth leaves my sack and kisses up my aching erection. He kisses and licks my tip. I moan loudly again as he blew on my sensitive tip. "Oh GOD! SASUKE!"

"Sensitive, aren't we?" He says. He starts to lick my erection as if it was an ice cream cone. "Sensitive *lick*, delicious *lick* and sexy *lick*."

_That bastard! He's teasing, no he's torturing me! Trying to get me to beg! Well fuck him! I will NOT give in!"_

As he continued to lick me his hand creeps up to my chest. He caresses my sweat-soaked skin.

"H-hey! You said n-no hands!" I whine.

"You like my tongue that much?" He says, still facing my cock. "How wonderful."

His head leaves my dick and moves back in front of my ass. He starts licking between my cheeks again. Man. I want to cum so badly, but I won't give in to him.

"Naruto," I look up, seeing only his hair. "I'm going to have to use my hands for this next part. But trust me, you're going to love it, since you like my tongue so much."

_What does that mean?!_

He uses his thumbs to spread my cheeks again as he continues to lick me. His tongue circles around my asshole, soaking it with his saliva. His tongue then rests at my wet hole.

"AH!" a rough wet… thing is shoved into me, "What is THAT!?"

The intrusion left my entrance. "Idiot," Sasuke chuckles, "My tongue."

"TEME! Why? What is this?!"

"Well, first, because you're so tasty. And second it's called 'rimming'. Dobe." He shoves his tongue back inside me. He thrusts it in and out, mimicking sex… and it felt AMAZING. Having a tongue shoved up my ass feels so good. Why?

"Ngh! Ah! S-Sasuke! Sto- ah- p!" I struggled between moans and speaking. The bastard doesn't stop, but sends his tongue deeper inside me. I moan loud. Extremely loud.

A horrible thought came to my mind. Shit, what if he rapes me? Why else would he shove his tongue in my ass? The thought brought tears to my eyes.

Finally, he took his tongue out of me and leans toward my face. He sees that I'm crying. The smirks, "Did it feel that good?"

I sobbed, "Please?"

"Huh?" My voice catches him off guard.

"Don't, don't rape me. Please!"

His smirk dropped. His face now looked worn and slightly hurt. He gets off the bed and towards the headboard. He unlocks the handcuff attacked to my right ankle. He walks to the other side, and releases my left ankle. My legs go right back to where they belong, away from my head. I groan at the feeling. After he releases my legs, he straddles my waist.

"Naruto," he whispers. He cups my face, his thumbs wipe the tears from my face. He leans down and puts butterfly kisses all across my face before he kisses my lips. It was soft and… passionate. He pulls away and looks into my eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I would never, EVER do that to you. I promise."

I looked at him through my watery eyes. "Thank you."

He leans away, sitting on my hips. He rubs my chest. "No more molestation." He smiles.

I stutter, "Th- thank y- you."

"C'mon, Naruto. Smile."

"Bastard," I look away and into my arms which are still chained above my head. I feel a poke at my sides, causing me to jump.

"So sensitive." Sasuke pokes my side again.

"H¾ hey, teme! Stop that!" He pokes both of my sides at the same time. "Teme! Knock it off!"

Sasuke continues to poke my sides, causing me to squirm underneath him. I unintentionally start to buck my hips, making him bounce on me. He stops poking me. I look at him confused.

"Naruto," he looks at me with lust filled eyes. "Don't do that. It makes me want to do many naughty things to you."

"Well, that's what happens when you tickle me, Teme!" My voice goes loud.

"Actually, I was only poking you. This is me tickling you." He wiggles his fingers all across my stomach and sides.

I laugh, loudly and squirm underneath him. My hands struggle against the handcuffs. He tortures me for a good 5 minutes, and soon I'm gasping and crying.

"STAHP!" I wail. "Oh, Ple- heheuse! Sasuke, Ha!"

He ceases his actions. I breath heavily. He rubs his hands across my stomach and sides, I giggle. Man, I hate being so fucking sensitive.

I open my wet eyes, to see him smiling down at me. "I love it when you laugh." He says. He gets off my hips and moves down my body.

He stops in front of my dick. Still hard from his previous actions. He takes one finger and rubs it against my aching erection. The feather-light touch was pure torture.

"You thought I forgot, didn't you?" He smirks.

I grind my teeth together, hoping not to make any sounds. I was desperate for release.

He looks at me, "Would you like me to take care of your problem?"

I don't respond. "That's a 'no'." He asks. I stay silent. "Okay then." He gets up and walks towards my door.

_He's gonna leave me handcuffed like this?_

"Wait!" I call. My stupid mouth with a mind of its own.

He turns around, smirking. Damn that smirk. "I thought so." He climbs back onto the bed and immediately starts to lick my boner."

"FUCK!" I moan.

His tongue laps around my cock, all across my tip and in the slit. "So tasty." he sucks hard at my tip while his hand rubs the rest hard and rough.

"AAHHH!" I could feel myself on the verge of my climax. My orgasm building up.

"You close?"

"Y- yes!"

"God, you're so hot when you moan."

His hand leaves my dick and caresses my balls. His mouth engulfs my cock, sucking harder, his tongue covering it with saliva.

"SASUKE!" I scream as I cum in his mouth. He swallows every drop, milking me dry.

He unlocks my hands. They fall to my head. My body now mush because of the torture I've endured. Sasuke moves my limbs into a more comfortable position. He pulls my sheets over tucking me in. he leads forward and kisses my forehead., then my nose, and finally my lips.

"Goodnight Sexy," he whispers. "I love you."

I groan in response.

He moves my hair out of my eyes before leaving. I close my eyes to fall asleep. Teme!

But my last thought that goes through my mind before is: 'I can't believe I enjoyed myself!'

* * *

Comment, Follow, Favourite.

You know the drill :D

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Complications

A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE! D: BUT HERE IT IS, THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 5 OF ERO SASUKE! IT'S LONGER THAN THE OTHERS, BUT WORTH IT! AND THANKS A MILLION FOR ALL THOSE AWESOME REVEIWS!

**WARNING: SASUNARU LEMON AHEAD! Proceed with caution, may cause severe nosebleeds and possible death to SASUNARU heaven ;)**

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto

It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Chapter 5: Complications**

The next morning was brutal. I was exhausted and the memories of the night before were filling my head. My car wouldn't start and I missed breakfast. Once I arrived to the university I headed towards my Ancient Roman Civilization class…late.

I walk into the class, all eyes on me. My professor looks at me, sighs and shoos me to my desk. I walk to the upper bowl. I find an empty seat…at the very top…in the far corner next to the walk…and next to Sasuke…crap. I reluctantly make my way towards the empty seat. Why not? It's not like I can stop him. And, even though I hate myself for it, I've begun to like the relationship we share now. What has that bastard done to me?

I strut to my seat. Sasuke looks up at me and smirks. I stop in my tracks. I know that smirk. It says 'Hey there! I'm going to molest you!' My eyes pop. Crap, I'm hard. A bulge forms in my dark jeans. Does the thought of Sasuke molesting me turn me on?

Shaking my head I speed walk to my chair between Sasuke and the wall. I sit with my head down, attempting to cover the blush forming on my cheeks. I see a hand coming for my face; Sasuke's thumb and forefinger wrap my chin and forces me to look at him, the smirk still lingering on his face.

"Good morning, Sexy."

"Please don't call me that!"

He leans in. "Why? I know you like it."

My blush deepens as he leans in closer, our noses touching. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. "Sasuke, not here," I whisper.

"Relax, no one's paying attention," he says. His hand touches my crotch. His eyes go wide. "My, my. Aren't we horny today?"

"It's your fault, Teme!"

He raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that so? Does this mean you were doing it by yourself again?"

"Huh?"

"You were, weren't you? That's why you're late, isn't it?"

"Eh, n-no! Th-that's not it at all! My car wasn't working!"

"Hn, okay. But…" he rubs the front of my pants, "…why are we so excited this morning?" He smirks again. I blush while I feel my erection twitch. Damn that smirk!

"Wow, you're VERY excited…interesting. Does it turn you on when I smirk?"

"Just stop with the questions and get-!" My hand covers my mouth. What the fuck was I about to say?

"My, oh my. Didn't get enough last night? Well, if that's what you want…" He unbuttons my pants and slips his hand inside. He rubs my dick with long hard strokes.

"OH! AHH!" I moan, but not too loud. He teases my tip again. "Oh Kami, oh!"

He sighs. "I love molesting you." His hand digs deeper and he squeezes my balls. My hands cover my mouth as my eyes began to water. A coil forms within my stomach.

"S-ah! Sasuke," I squeak. "I-I-I'm close, ahh."

"Already?" He asks in a sexy voice. Really? Did I just say he had a sexy voice?

"Mm-hmm," I nod.

He chuckles, "Okay." He starts to get off his chair.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't want to cum in your pants now do you?"

"No, but-"

"Then shh," he puts a finger to his mouth. He pushes my chair back and crawls in front of my legs.

"Wait. People will see us."

"Look around. The only reason people sit in the back is to do stuff like this."

My eyes wander around us. Shit, he's right. There really are just a bunch of people making out and doing other stuff. I sigh.

"AH! F-FUCK!" Sasuke engulfs my boner, causing me to practically scream. A couple of heads turn but no one really cares. His tongue laps around the base and then to my tip with quick hard sucks. I cum after only a minute.

As Sasuke makes his way back to his seat, he licks his lips. He sits on his sit and pats his lap. "Come on," he smirks…that smirk. Reluctantly I do up my pants and sit on his thighs. His hands rest on my thighs as he rests his head on my shoulder. He inhales into my neck, taking in my scent.

"Mmm. You smell so good," he says, his hot breath against my neck. "And you taste good too. Why are you so perfect? Mmm, so sexy."

I sigh as I prepare for an entire day of molestation.

* * *

"_You have money, right?"_

"Um, yeah. But Kiba, are you sure? I mean, I _do_ have an assignment I have to do…"

"_Pfft, screw that! C'mon man! We haven't been downtown in forever! Please?"_

"Fine, jeez."

"_Thanks! Okay, meet me at Club Voodoo at 9:30."_

"Yeah, yeah," I hang up my phone and flop on my bed. Damn Kiba for making plans at the last second. I look at my watch, 8:45. Well, I'm not going to do anything else tonight, so I get dressed, fix my hair, hop in my car and drive downtown.

Bright lights flicker all around, practically blinding me, loud music plays in various locations and girls (most likely prostitutes) stroll down the streets. Yup, this is downtown. I manage to find a vacant lot and park there. I walk down the crowded streets and make my way towards Club Voodoo. Of course Kiba picks the worst possible club to go to. Oh well. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

I show the security guard my ID and make my way into the smoke-filled club. I immediately hear a loud, recognisable, obnoxious laugh over the sound of deafening music. I walk towards the bar, Kiba's already there flirting with some girls.

"Kiba!" I yell over the music.

He turns around. "HEY!" You can tell he's already been drinking.

"Why are we here?"

""This place is AWESOME! Look at all these hot babes! I'm getting laid tonight! WHOO!" He runs off to the dance floor.

I sigh and look at the bartender. "Give me a gin and tonic."

"Right away."

I sit against the bar drinking while watching Kiba make a fool of himself. I see him try to show off, get into brawls, grind and make out with a bunch of girls. This went on for a good hour.

"Hey there."

I turn to see a tall, buff, brown-hair guy. "Um, hi."

"I've been watching you ever since you got here," he says. Creepy. "And you don't seem so…entertained."

"Well, I'm not into stuff like this."

"Oh? Why are you here then?"

"Got dragged by my drunk friend."

"Interesting." He shifts his body so our sides touch. His mouth is now close to my ear. "Would you like some entertainment?" He licks the shell of my ear.

I flinch. "Whoa buddy! Sorry, not interested."

He chuckles. "What a shame. Don't worry, I can change your mind," he blows on my ear. "See ya, Blondie." And he walks away.

Okay, weird. I continue to drink. "Oh well. I'm not going to see him again anyways." I chug the rest of my drink. I notice an odd taste near the end. I brush it off and order another drink.

An hour later, I find myself driving with a wasted Kiba passed out in my backseat. Well, at least one of us had fun. I drive up his driveway and go to knock on the front door.

"Naruto," Kiba's dad answers the door.

"Hey, Mr. Inuzuka. I'm here to deliver your son."

He sighs and goes to my car to pick up his drooling son. I hear a mumbled 'thanks', which is my cue to leave. I hop in my car and make my way home. As I'm driving, my body starts to feel…weird. I feel hot. I turn the air on in my car. After that did nothing, I turn my air off and open my window. I still feel hot. And I start to feel tired to. I start to think back as I speed to my apartment. Did I eat something? Did I drink-SHIT! There was a weird taste in my drink right after I met that guy! The creepy flirt! He put something in my drink, I just know he did.

As my body gets hotter and I get even more exhausted, I park my car, let myself in the building and head to my room. When I enter my room I fall to my knees. "So hot," I mumble to myself. I take off my shirt to see if I can cool off. I struggle to get up but I manage to walk towards my bedroom, stripping myself along the way. I notice that I suddenly had a very painful erection. Pre-cum already dripping out. With the last bit of my energy that disappeared after only 20 minutes, I pull myself onto my bed. I lay there, the blood rushed to my heated face, my arm laying on my forehead, a painful erection and no energy left to move. In other words, I'm hot and horny and unable to jerk off.

I lay there on my bed, waiting, no, hoping for something…someone perhaps.

Suddenly, I hear a noise coming from my front door. Footsteps approach my bedroom. I begin to panic, I know for sure what's going to happen next, unless that's who I hope it is.

A silhouette comes into my room and walks towards my bed. "Naruto."

"S-Sasuke," my voice cracks.

"Naruto?" he exclaims in a soft voice. My lamp turns on and I look to see Sasuke wide-eyed. "W-w-what are you-" his eyes scan my body. "What happened?"

"Someone drugged me. I need help."

"What?"

"Help me, Sasuke. My body's so hot. I need…release."

Sasuke's eyes grew wider as he continues to scan my body. A blush creeps onto his face as blood slowly drips from his nose. "Naruto, it's the drug talking. I'm not going to take advantage of you."

"You won't be. I give you permission."

"Naruto, I-"

"Please Sasuke! I need it! I need YOU! It's not the drug. I want you Sasuke."

Before I knew it, Sasuke was on my waist kissing me. "I want you too." His hand travels up my chest as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Oh Kami! Sasuke! Hurry, I-I'm so hot!"

"Oh, yes you are. And you're wet too." He rubs my erection hard.

"AHHH! Sweet Jesus! D-don't stop! Harder!"

He fists me even harder and I cum after only 30 seconds. I gasp at the release, but because of the drug, I was hard again.

"Do, do that again."

"Hn, oh, I'll do so much more than that."

"SASUKE!" he engulfs my erections. He sucks hard, his tongue lapping my sensitive tip while he bobs his head. He hand fondles my balls while his other hand reaches across my chest to pinch and tease my nipple. "Oh! AHHH! Sas-AHH! I'm gonna-!" I explode in his mouth.

"Yummy," he licks cum off the corner of his lips. "Now, tell me, what you want."

"Sasuke, I NEED you in me. PLEASE!" I am exploding in pleasure. He was so good at this. My body craved for more. So much more.

"Sorry, but could I toy with your body first?"

"Huh?"

"I'm REALLY into foreplay." He licks his lips.

"OH! I don't care; I just need you in me! Do what you want, but hurry!"

"So fucking HOT! God, Naruto you have no idea what you do to me!" he takes off his clothes so he's as naked as I am. I start to drool. Sasuke is the one who's fucking hot! Holy shit!

There was no more talking. I wrap my arms around his neck again as his tongue is shoved into my mouth. He caresses my tongue with his as he dominates my mouth. I moan into his mouth. Both his hands trail to my nipples as he teases them again. He pinches them and rolls them between his thumbs and forefingers and he grinds our bare erections together, hard. I mewl into his mouth now as he chuckles into mine. He ends the make out session with a trail of saliva connecting our mouths. He moves to my neck. Sucking and biting, leaving marks all the way to my collar bone, making me moan even more. He does the same thing to the other side of my neck. He leaves my now hickey-covered neck, smiling proudly at his work.

He now takes one of my sensitive nipples into his mouth, more sucking and biting. Once the one was red and hard he moves to the other one, giving it the same treatment. When he finished, he kisses down my chest and stops at my belly button. He dips his tongue into my navel and I start to moan, but I laugh too.

"Hehehe. D-don't do that!"

"Why? You moaned."

"But that's the spot."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes. It feels really good, but it really tickles. I mean, it REALLY tickles."

"That's nice to know." He continues to lick my navel. I continue to laugh and moan. It was the oddest sound that ever came out of my mouth. But, I guess he likes it, so I let him continue torturing me, well not really torture. I sort of like the feeling of his tongue in my belly button. I've never felt so good in my life. He still continues to lick me. This goes on for almost 10 minutes until I find it hard to breathe.

He finally pulls back. As I catch my breath he brings three fingers to his mouth and started sucking on them. Desperate for him to be in me I snatch his hand from his mouth and suck on his already wet fingers myself. He moans as my tongue caresses his long, skillful fingers. He takes his fingers out of my mouth and he faces my57 rear.

"Want me to rim you, as well?"

"Don't ask! Just do!"

I feel my cheeks being spread apart. His tongue circles my hole and then thrusts in and out of it. After a quick rim job I feel his fingers at my hole as well. He inserts a finger. I squirm at the foreign feeling. He waits for me to get adjusted then he thrusts his finger into me. I moan loudly, and then I nod, telling him I want more. He inserts another finger. I whimper, because this one hurt more than the first. He waits again, then beings to scissor me. He puts in his third finger and my body explodes in pleasure. He thrust his fingers in and out of me at different angles, as if he's looking for something…

"AHH! OH! THERE! RIGHT THERE! DO THAT AGAIN!"

"With pleasure, Sexy."

He continuously rams his fingers on that bundle of nerves sending me in the throes of pleasure. I squirm some more as my moans turn into screams. He takes his fingers out, I whimper at the loss. He leaves my ass and again, we are face to face.

"I don't have any lube," a smirk creeps onto his face, "you want to help me solve that problem?" I nod my head. "Then give me a nice blow job, but don't let me cum. I want to cum in you."

"YES! PLEASE SASUKE! I DON'T WANT TO WAIT ANY LONGER!"

He moves his body so his dick was centimeters from my face. Without thinking I throw my mouth over his enormous cock and I start to suck hard and rub my tongue all over his length. I bob my head, then I look up to see Sasuke's chest moving slowly, taking in deep breaths as he moaned.

"KAMI! You're so fucking good at this! Oh my GOD! Naruto!" Proud of my actions I start fisting what I couldn't fit into my mouth. Suddenly he takes his dick out of my mouth, moves back to my butt and puts my knees onto his shoulders. "This will hurt at first, but bear with me." He slowly slips inside me. I guess he forgot I'm drugged because it felt AMAZING.

"MOVE! DAMMIT! IT FEELS TOO GOOD!"

Without hesitation, he pounds into me, ramming my prostate perfectly with each thrust. While he thrusts into me, he clumsily fists my dick in time with his thrusts. Again I throw my arms around his neck and I kiss him. With one final thrust, I throw my head back and cum all across our chests. I feel hot liquid pour into me as Sasuke moans. I fall back onto my bed, limp from my three orgasms. Sasuke gets off the bed and grabs a tissue to wipe the cum off our chests and the sweat off my face. Then he crawls into bed with me and wraps his arms around my body. I snuggle into his warmth.

"Sasuke."

"Yes, Sexy?"

"Best. Sex. Ever." I look at him, he blushes. He reaches over and turns off my lamp.

"Naruto, I have a confession."

"Mmm," I was so tired. I wanted to sleep, but I sucked it up to hear what he had to say.

"When I told you I loved you, I really meant it. I've been in love with you for almost 10 years."

"T-ten?" That long?

"Yes, remember when we accidently kissed when we were 12?"

How could I forget? "Yeah."

"Since that moment, you have been on my mind 24/7. I've wanted to do this with you for a long time. Thank you, thank you so much."

"Sasuke, I-I don't know what to say."

"Just give me a chance. I know you don't love me the way I love you but… I promise I will do everything in my power to make you happy. However, it will be difficult to control the urge to molest you. Sorry, but you really are too sexy for your own good." I know he's smirking right now. He starts to stroke my head. "Will you let me make you happy? Will you let me make love to you, hold you, take care of you? Naruto, will you be my boyfriend?"

I couldn't help but tear up. My best friend for almost my entire life just confessed his love to me. It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. And besides, after everything that's happened recently, my feelings towards him have changed…a bit. "Yes."

His thumb and forefinger wrap around my chin. He brings my face up to his and he gives me a sweet passionate kiss. "Good night, _boyfriend_."

"'Night." I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning I was beaming. I woke up and Sasuke had made me ramen for breakfast! What a way to start my day! Especially with my new boyfriend. Huh, I guess this means I'm gay, or bisexual, either way, I was beaming with happiness. I didn't have school, but I do have to work today. Before I leave Sasuke gives me a deep kiss, with some light tongue action. I smile and drive off to work. I work at a very expensive restaurant, Savoureux. I make a shit ton of cash in tips, it really is a great job.

As I arrive to the restaurant, I couldn't help but notice a similar figure with red hair standing in front of the restaurant. I park my car and go to see him.

"Morning Gaara!"

"Good morning, Naruto."

"Um, why are you here? The restaurant doesn't open until 9:00."

"I have to tell you something Naruto."

"Sure, but could you make it quick. I have to start work soon."

"It's just that…" he blushes.

"…Gaara?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

Comment, Follow, Favourite.s

You know the drill :D

Thanks!

A/N: OMG! Cliff-hanger! I'm so mean, MUAHAHA! I PROMISE chapter 6 will NOT take as long as this one did! And a couple of things:

If you're wondering which character the flirt is, there is no character, just some random dude with brown hair because I felt like giving him brown hair.

_Savoureux_ doesn't exist. I made it up. It means 'tasty' in French

Yes, Naruto is very ticklish. It was my friend's idea and I love it! I hope you guys do to. It just adds to him being vulnerable to Sasuke's need to torture him :3


	6. Chapter 6: Sasuke's Rival

**A/N: *nervous chuckle* Man! I'm bad at keep promises… :S but anyhoo, here is chapter 6 of Ero Sasuke, ENJOY!**

**WARNING: Masturbation and Lemons! ;)**

* * *

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto

It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sasuke's Rival**

Sasuke P.O.V.

"_Hehehe. D-don't do that!"_

"_Why? You moaned."_

"_But that's the spot."_

"_Oh? Is that so?"_

"_Yes. It feels really good, but it really tickles. I mean, it REALLY tickles."_

"_That's nice to know." I continue to lick his navel and he bursts into laughter and moans._

Dear GOD! He's so sexy! The sounds that come out of that mouth of his…you can't help but touch yourself.

Last night I came into Naruto's house again, just to watch him sleep, and _maybe_ touch him…maybe. But instead he was drugged and I was able to 'help' him out by screwing his brains out! And now we're officially a couple! However, what he doesn't know is that I set up a video camera on his night stand and I filmed our first time together…hey, free porn! Plus it stars an extraordinarily sexy dobe who makes the most erotic sounds and faces.

I rewind the video for the third time and continue to stroke myself. I seriously don't understand how Naruto can be so perfect! His face when he throws his head back in pleasure, UGH! I start moving my hand faster. My tongue caressing his sweat-soaked chest, my mouth waters at the memory of his intoxicating taste. The sound that comes out of his mouth when I lick his navel, a mix between laughing and moaning, that's my weakness right there! It's the most beautiful sound ever! His moans when I finger and rim him, his screams when I pound into his oh-so-tight but oh-so-sexy ass. And my favourite part, when he gives me a blow job…oh God, I thought was going to cum right there and then! His warm mouth, his wet, seductive tongue…I truly am living in heaven.

After I cum for the third time today, I turn off the video. I know I'll be making some more soon enough. I look around is surprisingly neat apartment. I pick up a pillow on the couch I was sitting (masturbating) on and inhale its scent. It smells like Naruto. Mmmm!

I can't wait for him to some back home from a long shift at his work. I went out today and bought a whole bunch of toys for us to experiment with. I know for sure Naruto LOVES bondage, his mewls and moans are what led me to it, so I invested in some handcuffs, 6 of them (:3), I got 2 pairs of thigh cuffs, a gag and a blindfold. Also, I decided to get some torture devices, like a cock ring and some feathers (though I doubt I'm going to use the feathers, but you never know). And some fun stuff, like a long thick dildo, a vibrator and a variety of flavoured lube. Oh, and some costumes that I have hidden away. I'm going to wait for him to be ready for something like that.

When he gets back, I am going to jump him and screw his brains out ALL night. I'll set up my video camera and I'll get hours of epic sex with my Sexy Naruto.

I hear the front door unlock, and I jump from the couch and race towards my…boyfriend.

"Hey, Sexy! How was work?" I exclaim, not really caring. I know he loves that job of his, and I really want to have sex.

"Sas-MMMPH" I crush my lips onto his without warning. I moan into the kiss, but he pushes me away. I look at him in disbelief.

"Aww, why did you push me away?"

"Sasuke…" he sounds nervous. "I have something I seriously need to talk to you about."

My eyes go wide. "Does it have to do with our relationship? Did I do something wrong? Did some pervert touch you?"

"No, it's nothing you did and no, no one touched me."

Good…wait, he still didn't answer my first question. "So it has to do with our relationship?"

"Sorta, well um, today something happened, and I've had a VERY odd feeling in my stomach. It won't go away no matter how much I try to wrap my head around it. It won't leave me! I need help getting rid of it."

Oh, why do you say such simple words so seductively?

"I just really need to get this off my chest, Sasuke. Besides, you're my b-boyfriend and-"

I smashed my lips against his again and managed to take off his shirt while he was still in shock due to my sudden actions. But after only a minute of kissing an NO tongue action, he starts to struggle.

"NO! Sasuke I have to tell you something!"

"You already did, and it turns me on!"

"I'm being serious! I'm just nervous. I don't know how to tell you. It's…it's…"

"Just shut up and leave EVERYTHING to me," I say as my hand creeps up to his nipple.

He slaps my hand away. "Stop! Seriously Sasuke! I have to talk to you!"

He's so fucking hot when he's angry…mmm, angry sex. I lick my lips. "Less talk, more sex!"

"GAARA TOLD ME HE LOVES ME!"

I freeze in my position. I try to understand what he was talking about. There's no way…no way…Gaara knows that I…

"He said it this morning when I arrived at work. He just blurted it out of the blue. I had no idea that he even felt that way. I mean I just found out he was gay only a few days ago for crying out loud! And now this! Don't get me wrong though. I already told him about us. And then he just…left, mumbling something about how big a douche you were…I felt really bad. He is my best friend after all…"

THAT ASSHOLE! I spent hours professing my love for Naruto to him and this is how he helps me? By trying to steal him away from me! I could feel the blood rush to my face. I'm FURIOUS!

"Um…Sasuke, are you okay? Your face is red…"

I push Naruto (lightly) and head towards the door. "I WILL KILL HIM!"

"EH? Sasuke!" he runs I front of the door, blocking my way. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'll show that bastard what it means to try to steal my property!"

We push each other at the door. "What is wrong with you? Gaara is your friend and – PROPERTY?" he slaps my face. "I am NOT your property! How dare you treat me as a thing! Is this how you treat all your boyfriends? As things?" his voice cracks and I stop in my tracks.

"No, oh Naruto!" I embrace him. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry! Please! I'm sorry. I have to learn to control myself." I sigh in relief as I feel him hug me back.

We stand there at the front door for a little but before I guide him to the couch. I sit him in my lap and stroke his beautiful blonde hair. I hear him sniffle. "A-are you crying?" _Pfft. Some boyfriend I am. Our relationship doesn't even last 24 hours and I screw up. Man, I'm such an idiot!_

"No, just pissed." Well at least he's not crying. I made him cry once (1), I do NOT want to have that experience again.

"I truly am sorry Naruto. It's just…the thought of someone trying to take you away from me when I tried so hard to win your heart…it just frustrates me. I love you with ever fiber in my being." I kiss the top his head.

I wrap my thumb and forefinger around his chin and tilt his head to look at him. There's a bright blush on his cheeks. Huh? So he's a sucker for sweet talk…

"Sasuke, I…um…I still don't know yet. But that really means the world to me." A small smile creeps onto his face. "But, please. Don't refer to me as your property. It bothers me."

"I will never refer to you as my property. I will do anything to make you happy." With that he adjusts himself on my lap, his chest now against mine with his legs on either side of my waist….shit.

"Thank you Sasuke." With that he kisses me, his arms wrapping around my neck. Yeah, take that Gaara! I'm sorry Naruto, but now you belong to me. No one can take you away. I will not allow it. If he pulls a stunt like that again I probably will tear out his throat. I won't SAY you're my property, but you ARE my property whether you like it or not. My sexy dobe, my extremely sexy Naru-chan…I am going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow and it will give me an opportunity to sort things out with my ex-fuck-buddy. Crap, maybe I should tell him about that…later, I am in desperate need of sex right now.

I kiss back, shoving my tongue down into his hot wet mouth. He makes an odd sound and breaks the kiss. WHY?

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make sweet passionate love to you." _Translation: I'm going to fuck you senseless._

"W-why? We just did it yesterday."

"Because I want to apologize for being a bad boyfriend." _Translation: I'm going to prove to Gaara you belong with me!_

"You weren't bad you were just being protective. I appreciate it, but is this really necessary?"

"Of course, I want to prove to you that I love you very much." _Translation: You are the sexiest person I know and you keep unintentionally seducing me and it's driving me crazy. If you don't say yes I probably will molest/rape you until you succumb to me._

"Oh," he gulps and blushes. _DAMMIT! WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE?_ "Okay then. Just, be gentle, yesterday I was drugged, remember?"

"Of course Naruto. Anything for you." _Translation: YESTHANKYOUGOD! I am going to very naughty things to your body!_

Without hesitation I pick him up bridal style and carry him to his bedroom. I place him of the mattress then I begin to dig underneath the bed. I lick my lips at the thought of ravishing him to the point of him being temporarily unable to walk.

"Sasuke, what are you doing, I thought we were…"

"Oh? Impatient are we? Well, I'm just getting the toys, so I'll be quick."

"Toys?"

"Yes. I took the liberty of buying us some special toys today." I drag the box from underneath the bed out to the open. "Now, no more talking from you. Only moans, my name, and maybe even a few giggles."

He opens his mouth, but I silence him by shoving my tongue into his mouth again. We fall back onto his bed. My hands caress his bare chest and I devour his mouth. He starts to moan. _God I love his moans!_ I grab his hands and hold them into mine, to make it appear as if I wanted to hold them. At the last second I bring his arms over his head and cuff them to the bed post.

"Sasuke! How did you-?"

I put a finger over his lips. "Shh, no talking, remember? And I'm a sneaky person." He opens his mouth to speak again. "Oh, Naruto, do you want me to gag you as well?" His eyes pop and he shakes his head. "Thought so, then be quiet. Remember, moans, giggles and my name only. He pouts. I smirk. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Giving me such a cute face. You really are pushing me to my limit, you gorgeous boy."

He looks away and his face turns red.

_SNAP! There goes my restraint. I hope you're prepared Sexy._

I grind our hips together ferociously and he moans loudly. I latch my mouth onto his neck while my hands play with his nipples. I pinch and flick his sensitive nubs then I roll them in my fingers, he squirms in pleasure. I suck hard at his sweet flesh, leaving a dark prominent hickey on his neck. I then lick my mark, causing him to moan even louder. _So HOT!_

I then stop my actions and dig into the box, taking out a couple of items. Before he does anything I bite his right nipple and start to suck at it while I start to tug at the other one. He moans even louder when I lick his nipple after pleasurably abusing it. Then I latch my mouth onto his other nipple, giving it the same treatment. After they are both hard and red, I start to kiss down his chest, slowly making my way to my prize. I stop at his navel; I lick my lips and lower my head. I stop and inch above his navel when I start hearing him make weird noises.

I look up; his face is red and sweaty. Our eyes connect, and then he shakes his head. I smirk then lower my head even more and stick out my tongue centimetres from his belly button. He shakes his head ferociously. It's so much fun to torture him.

I chuckle and move back so we are now face-to-face. I give him a heated kiss on the lips as my hand creeps into his pants. I find his hard cock, dripping with precum. I stroke his dick slowing just to play with him. He starts to moan/scream.

"S-AH! Sasuke! Please, just take off my pants! I can't take it anymore!"

_Such a good boy!_

As quickly as I could, I pull off his pants and boxers in one smooth motion. I sit at the edge of the bed, licking my lips as I stare at my prey. The things I could do to him…

"D-don't s-stare!" snaps an angelic voice, drawing me away from my fantasies. I look up to see Naruto has turned his now red face into the covers and crossed his legs to cover himself up…

_Tsk tsk, and he was doing so well too. Looks like he'll have to be punished._

I grab him from underneath his knees and push his knees against the bed, giving me a lovely sight of my prey. "What a lovely view," I say I my tongue reaches for his tight pink hole. I lightly trace my tongue around his entrance before I shove it inside him. I move my tongue all around his insides, tasting him and wetting his delicious hole. I thrust my tongue in and out, getting the most amazing sounds to come from his mouth.

"S-AH! Oh! I-I-I, KAMI! SASUKE! It f-feels s-OH! Good! SAS-AAH!"

I hold both his knees in one hand and reach over to grab one of our toys. I quickly lick it then position it at his hole. I push it all the way. Naruto grunts in confusion, and then whimpers as the long thick dildo is pushed all the way inside him. I begin to thrust the toy in and out of him as well, to get him used to the feeling of having it in him. Once his whimpers were replaced with delicious sounding moans, I turned it on to its middle setting and watch him squirm.

His body thrashes wildly as the toy rubs against his prostate. I lick my lips hungrily as I watch him helplessly struggle against the cuffs. I put my hands of his hips to hold them down as I lean forward and put his delicious member into my mouth.

"SASUKE! WA-AHH! OH GOD! SHI-AHHH! D-DON'T STAHP!"

I loosen my grip of his hips and allow him to thrust his leaking erection into my mouth. My tongue coats it in saliva as I suck the living daylights out of it. It wasn't long before he came, spurting his tasty juices into my mouth. Swallow my treat, then take the still vibrating dildo out of his hole and position my cock there. I look up to see his face sweaty and red, while his eyes are wet due to the pleasure. I begin to slip inside him, happy the dildo already stretched him. He moans loudly as his insides tighten around my length.

I thrust wildly into him, ramming his prostate with each thrust. He screams in pleasure, and I take the opportunity to lean down and shove my tongue into his mouth. Still pounding into him, we exchange saliva, while my hand creeps towards his dick and I jerk it hard.

"NGH! SASUKE!" he cums all over our chests as I release inside him.

I look down at him. His arms trapped above his head, his panting, his eyes have closed, red face… I grind my teeth as my thoughts drift back to Gaara. He will NEVER see Naruto like this, only ME! Naruto must know who loves him the most. While still inside him, I use my thumbs to spread his cheek apart and I ram right back into him.

He wails. "GAH! SASU-AH! What are you-AH doing?!"

I hold his knees and push them towards his sides, giving me better access for penetration. I slam into him repeatedly, our wet skin slapping as we met. _MINE! MINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!_

Finally, we both cum again. His wrists now bright red due to the cuffs. He's in pain, but for some reason, my anger is getting the best of me. I want even more. I lift up his left leg, put it on my shoulder and pound into him once more. He wails, I can't tell if it's in pleasure or pain, but my body continues to move on its own as I penetrate him. He screams as he cums for the fourth time tonight, I release inside him after a minute. We both pant, I look up to see his eyes water. I lean forward to kiss both his eyes, licking the technically-not-yet-tears from his eyes. He looks at me…then gives me his cute pout again.

"T-teme. You need *pant* to learn *pant* to control your-*pant*-self."

"Sorry, I can't get enough of you." And now you won't be able to walk tomorrow. Hn.

"But now I'm all sticky."

I look to see his chest and stomach covered in his cum. Ideas runs through my head as I lick my lips. "Oops, I shall clean you right up…" I say as I lean towards his cum-covered torso.

"Thanks, I have Kleenex over by-HEY! Wait, what are you…? Gah! S-stop i-i-it! Nohoho, not like, th-hahat!"

A smirk creeps up to my face as I lick his oh-so-sensitive stomach. The taste of his semen invading my mouth as his giggles fills my ears. Once he's clean, I free him of the hand cuffs and he lays on the bed panting.

"Teme…you're…such…a…meanie…" he whispers as he drifts into sleep.

I smile and lay down next to him. _Wasn't I supposed to punish him or something?_ Oh well. I embrace my sleeping boyfriend, I kiss his head and attempt to get some sleep myself. I need to ensure Gaara NEVER tries to steal my Naruto again.

* * *

Comment, Follow, Favourite.

You know the drill :D

Thanks!

A/N: 1) Think back to Chapter 4 when Naruto cried because he thought Sasuke was going to rape him.


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

**A/N: TWO IN ONE WEEK! HOW'S THAT? XD This is just to make up for me being so lazy…**

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto

It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Truth**

Naruto P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning and my ass was killing me. Man, Sasuke needs some self-restraint. I mean, I know he REALLY likes (well, loves) me and all, but seriously? I woke up like 3 times last night and every time I woke up, my ass was invaded by his dick. I'm so sore, I'm lucky if I'll be able to walk at all today. Well, that might be a good thing considering my entire neck is covered in Sasuke's hickeys. But, I guess that it's sort of sweet, the way he always wants me and all.

Suddenly, my nose is invaded by the smell of bacon and eggs. My head snaps up as I hear a noise coming from my door. Sasuke walks into my room, holding a tray of food. I quickly move myself, so I'm lying on my back, making sure he is able to put the tray on my legs. He walks towards me and I sit up. I wince due to the pain in my ass, but I endure it.

Sasuke places the tray on my lap and kisses my cheek. "Good morning, Sexy."

"Morning Sasuke," I say. I look at my breakfast, which was a home-made egg and bacon breakfast sandwich on an English muffin with cheese. There's a glass of orange juice and water, plus he gave me some Advil to help with my ass pain. "Thanks for the breakfast."

"Anything for you," he replies. He sits on the other side of the bed and moves close to me, eliminating every sort of space between our bodies. I couldn't help but blush at his movements.

"So," he says. "Was last night also considered 'best sex ever'?"

"Well, you were good, really good. But you need to take it easy on me."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"Well, you could've stopped after the second time I came. I mean, I can barely move, let alone walk. And you used those toys and…"

A smirk creeps onto his face as I speak. "That was the point. To love you to the point you couldn't move."

"But why? My ass hurts."

He shrugs. "I don't know. It's just something I felt like I had to do. I already told you I can't think straight when I'm with you. You make me act crazy," he leans forward and licks his lips, "and sometimes my body acts on its own." He licks and nibbles my ear. I moan.

"Ah, s-stupid Teme. Can I not be tied up or drugged the next time we have sex? I want to…" I gulp, my blush turning a deeper shade of red. "I want to p-p-participate too."

His face leaves my ear. He stares at me with wide eyes, his mouth drops, forming an 'O'. Then his smirk reappears. "Hn, so you want to participate?" he asks as he leans forward, our faces centimetres apart. I nod as my entire face turns scarlet. "Maybe tonight, I'll let you have your moments." Then he kisses my lips in a soft passionate kiss.

He pulls away rather quickly; I look at him in confusion. "Not to worry, my Naruto. I'll be back later on today. You just rest that cute little ass of yours so I can penetrate it again tonight." He winks at me.

I nod and peck his cheek. "See you later Sasuke."

He gets up and leaves me to rest. I can't help but smile. He's a bastard, but he's really sweet too. At this rate, I might actually fall for him.

* * *

I woke up feeling much better than before. My ass wasn't sore anymore, so I took the opportunity to get up and out of the house. I want to see if maybe I can meet Sasuke for an early dinner. I drive around for a bit, enjoying the freedom of ass pain. While I cruised around town, something caught my eye; Sasuke's car sitting in my workplace parking lot.

Curious, I turn my car and make my way to the parking lot. I park my car and walk into the restaurant. I'm greeted by a co-worker, Sai. I don't know his last name though, he never told me… oh well.

"Good afternoon, Naruto." He greets with his creepy grin.

"Hey there Sai!"

"Why are you here? You don't work today."

"I know, I just saw my boyfriend's car in the parking lot and got curious as to why he's here."

"Oh? You have a boyfriend? Since when are you gay?"

I gulp as a blush creeps to my face. "Uh, since…recently."

"Huh, nice to know. So why do you think your boyfriend is here? Think he's a cheater?"

"Oh God, no! He would never do that! He, uh, really likes me… _a lot_."

"If you say so. Well, I'll walk you around and look for your boyfriend, once you find him; you can hide in a table near-by."

"Thanks!"

He takes me into the restaurant. It really is a fancy restaurant. Chestnut tables, chairs and moldings. Deep green covers our walls, floors and tables, along with the fabric on our chairs. The bar was far off to the side, and it served the top brands of alcohol. The ceiling is covered in exotic colours and designs while black and white photos are hooked onto our walls.

"There he is," I whisper. "I'll sit in the booth beside his. Distract him for me, will ya?"

"Oh, of course." He walks towards Sasuke, who by the looks of it, is sitting alone. He seems to be waiting for someone. While he talks to Sasuke I sit in the booth next to his on the side closest to him, so I can hear what he says when the person arrives. Once Sai left, I heard more footsteps approach my direction.

"You wanted to see me Sasuke?" _That's Gaara's voice! Why is he here? _

"Have a seat, I have something I have to say to you," Sasuke says in an angry voice. _Shit, this isn't good. Both Sasuke and Gaara have bad tempers. If this gets out of hand, I might have to butt in._

I hear movement, indicating that Gaara sat in the booth. There was silence for about a minute before Sasuke spoke up. "What the FUCK is wrong with you?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You dare have the balls to tell my Naruto you love him?" _He said 'his Naruto'._ I blush.

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's true. I've loved him for a while now."

"BULLSHIT!"

"Sasuke please, this is a restaurant. Keep your voice down."

"You mean all those hours I spent telling you how much I love Naruto and how I longed to be with him went in one ear and out another? You asshole! I thought we were friends!" I blush a deeper shade of red. _Damn Sasuke. I should eavesdrop on you more if that's how I find out your true feelings._

"We are friends. I never said I wanted to steal him away from you. I did however enjoy explaining to the guys why you gave Naruto a blowjob at school." _GAH! He knew! And they know? FUCK!_

"He's vocal, and cute. A lot more vocal than you that's for sure." _Huh?_

"Well, I held back. Not my fault every time we fooled around you yelled Naruto's name. I was offended." _FOOLED AROUND?!_

"I'm sorry I cried for hours when he told me he was dating Hinata. It wasn't my idea to become fuck-buddies, it just happened. You seemed to enjoy it." _F-f-fuck-buddies…Gaara and Sasuke…? WAIT! He cried for hours when I told him Hinata and I were dating?_

"Of course I enjoyed it. Sex was meant to be enjoyed. I don't regret doing what we did. It was excellent practice." _Shit Gaara, and I thought I knew you all too well. Guess I was wrong._

"I can't say that I do or don't regret it. I always wanted my first and only to with MY boyfriend." _I can't believe they were fuck-buddies. And I can't believe how much that…bothers me._

"Well that's just too freaking bad. Your first time was with me; his first time was with Hinata. Get over it. I just can't believe you ignored my feelings about him." _Oh Kami! Why am I so bothered by this?_

"You never once said you developed feelings for him. And now I'm dating him and screwing his brains out every night. Get over it." _Sasuke! That's so rude…and embarrassing. Bastard!_

"And you wouldn't know what to do or how to make him feel good if we didn't mess around, would you?" _Damn! And I'm…crying?_

"I do admit it was good practice. But Naruto is more sensitive than you, so it's not hard to make him feel good. And I've watched gay porn, so I do know what to do."_ GAH!_

"Really? Gay porn?"

"Well, when we decided not to fool around anymore, I had to know other ways to make sex awesome." _Sasuke, what is wrong with you? Why am I still crying?!_

"So, is that ALL you did after we stopped fooling around? You didn't do anything else?" _Anything else?_

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"The scrapbook…?" _Scrapbook? What scrapbook?_

"Oh, you know about that?" _What scrapbook?!_

"Yup, the one where you filled it with pictures of Naruto, you fucking stalker." _WHAT?! Sasuke seriously, what is __wrong__ with you?_

"Sorry you didn't do anything to portray your feelings. I worked my butt off to make him love me." _Sasu…_

"Oh, by molesting the shit out of him? That's how you decided to show him you love him?"

"Uh…" _Lost for words? That's a first._

"You did, didn't you?! You didn't tell him you loved him, you didn't ask him on a date; no you stalked and molested him! Keep that up and one day he'll realize that was a mistake and leave you." _No…that's not…SHIT! It is true! I probably wouldn't be dating him if he never…but leave him…why would I…those dreams were…?_

"Fuck you! All I wanted to tell you is that Naruto belongs to ME and only ME!" _What the fuck Sasuke?! I'm not a thing! Didn't I tell you not to refer to me as property?_

"So you can fuck me and Naruto, but Naruto and I can't have _one_ night together?" _Gaara, stop bringing up the stupid fuck-buddy thing! It makes me cry!_

"No, hell no! Fuck you!"

"You did." _I can't stop crying…_

"Smart-ass!"

"Ass-hole!"

"Dumb-fuck!"

"Fucktard!"

"Excuse me?" Sai says. _Where did he come from?_

"What?" Gaara and Sasuke say at the same time.

"You two are speaking very loudly and are using such vulgar language. I'm going to have to ask you to quiet down, or you will be forced to leave." Sai speaks in a polite manner.

"Fuck this! I'm leaving," Sasuke says. "I have to go back to Naruto, MY boyfriend."

I hide underneath the table in order to remain unseen.

"I'm leaving too. No point in speaking to some stalking-betraying-douchebag of a friend."

I see two pairs of legs move from the table behind me and walk out the door. My eyes are now foggy, due to the tears falling.

"Naruto, you know how dirty those tables are." I creep out and look at Sai. His eyes widen as he notices I'm crying. "What happened? Is your boyfriend cheating on you?"

"No. He's not." With that I leave the restaurant. I hop into my car and drive home. I don't even care is Sasuke is there, I just want to go home. Once I arrive to the building, I ignore the elevator and take the stairs. Slowly but surely, I make my way to my apartment. I open my door and see Sasuke pacing back and forth in my kitchen. I close the door behind me, and his head pops up at the noise.

"Naruto! There you are!" he runs and hugs me. "I was worried sick! No note, no text message, no nothing! Where did you go?"

"Out." I don't want to see him.

"Where? Where did – are you crying?"

"Uh, n-no," I squeak. I can feel the tears form in my eyes. I wipe them with my sleeve.

"No! Please don't cry! Don't cry! I hate it when you cry!" his face is worried. With his thumbs, he wipes the tears from my cheeks then kisses my forehead. "Tell me Naruto. Tell me what happened. I'll make it better, I promise."

"I-I-I know you would." Gaara's words pop back into my head. _'Keep that up and one day he'll realize that was a mistake and leave you.'_ "Never…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll never just leave you! I might not love you but I do like you, a lot! Throughout our entire friendship you took care of me. You were always there for me! And even though you have an odd way to show me you love me, I'll always appreciate everything you do for me."

Sasuke's face lit up. I've never seen him so…happy. "You, you like me?"

"Yes. You're a perverted bastard, but I like you."

He smashes our lips together. "I'm so happy!" he exclaims as his kisses my entire face. "Another time?"

"What?"

"This morning I told you I'll let you have your moment, but can we save that for another time? I want to show you how much you mean to me."

I wrap my arms around his neck and nibble on his lower lip. I hear a moan come from his mouth. "Of course."

He picks me up bridal style and brings us to my bedroom. We have passionate sex for hours until I couldn't take anymore. He held me in his arms as I cuddle into his chest. I'll tell him all my feelings tomorrow.

* * *

Comment, Follow, Favourite.

You know the drill :D

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8: Mistakes

**A/N: NO MORE EXAMS/SCHOOL! So more time for me to update….since it's taken me like 4 months…I apologize to all those who stood by me and waited. Thanks a million! Now onwards to Ero Sasuke XD**

* * *

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto

It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Chapter 8: Mistakes**

Naruto P.O.V.

I wasn't in the mood to wake up today. After what I heard yesterday about Sasuke and Gaara, it was hard to look at Sasuke the same way I used to. Just the fact that I had to find out by spying on them pissed me off. We're best friends, aren't we supposed to tell each other that kind of stuff? But what baffles me the most is how much finding out about their past relationship bothered me. It shouldn't, right? I mean Sasuke admits to always being in love with me, so I have nothing to be bothered by, but…it really irritates me. They both admit it was good practice…what if they miss that practice and start doing stuff with each other again?

My heart stops at the very thought of that. I need to get my head wrapped around all this, but there's no way Sasuke will just leave me be. Sigh, why is my life so complicated now?

"So, you're awake, I see."

My head snaps up to see Sasuke on his side, his head resting on his hand which is held up by his elbow.

"Hi Sasuke."

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh, I guess." He shifts our bodies so now he's lay on top of me. "Gah! You're heavy, Sasuke."

He gives me a serious expression before speaking. "I'll get off as soon as you tell me what's bothering you."

"Huh?" _How does he know?_

"I've been your best friend for quite some time, I can tell when you're upset about something. So I'll get off when you tell me exactly what it is that's bothering you."

I sigh. _I guess I have to do this the hard way. Sorry Sasuke._ "W-where did you go yesterday?"

My question catches him off guard. "Oh, I was, I was out with Itachi."

"You were?"

"Yup, we just needed to discuss something about our dad's construction company. He and I might be partners one day. So we just wanted to talk about future business deals."

I close my eyes trying to fight back tears. I know he's lying to me. "Did you do anything else?"

"Nope. I came right back and found you gone. Why?"

"So it took four hours to discuss future business deals?"

"Pardon?"

"You left when I fell asleep. Then you came home maybe five minutes before I did. That's a four hour time span. So what I'm asking is, did it really take four hours to discuss future business deals?"

"Uh huh. So, are you all done with questions?"

"You bet." I could hear my voice crack.

"Mm, good. Now let's have some fun." He leans in to kiss me while his hand makes its way down my body.

"No, stop," I whisper.

"I don't think so," he says in a singsong voice as he grabs my dick. He starts to stroke it lightly.

"Sasuke, stop it," my voice goes louder.

"Nuh uh," he says with his lips centimeters from mine.

"I SAID STOP!" I scream as I throw him off the bed.

"N-Naruto, what-why?" he looks at me with shock on his face. I glare at him. He gasps. "Naruto, why are you looking at me like that? What did I do?"

"You are a horrible person."

He stutters. "If-if this is about me always touching you, I-I can lay off. All you have to do is ask." I continue to glare at him while taking heavy breaths. He laughs nervously. "I thought so, I'll, umm, I'll stop. H-how about some breakfast to get that look off your face? Ramen? Yeah, I'm going to make us some ramen!" he throws on a pair of pants and stumbles out the bedroom to the kitchen.

Furiously, I put on boxers then I follow him. He doesn't deserve what's coming, but it's what I have to do. "Sasuke, I don't want any ramen."

"Oh? You don't, how silly of me!" he continues his nervous laughing. "What would you like?"

"I want you to," my hearts breaks as I finish my sentence, "leave."

His laughing stops as he looks at me with heartbroken expression on his face. "Ugh. Naru, w-why?"

"You're a liar!"

Tears start to form in his eyes. "No, when did I lie to you?"

"You saw Gaara yesterday! You sat your ass at my work and talked to Gaara behind my back!"

"I-I-I only did that 'cause-"

"And then you start taking about fucking each other? What's up with that?"

"Naruto, please! That's was a long time ago!"

"Uh huh, and what's stopping you from doing that again?" _What am I saying?_

"Never," his voice breaks. "Naruto, I'm begging you. Don't do this."

"You lied to me! You betrayed my trust! And all you do to me is molest me. You only love my body!" _Oh fuck! I'm losing it! I'm being too harsh! I gotta lay off!_ "I'm sorry," my lower my voice. "But I really don't want to see you right now."

He pants as he wipes his eyes. "Naruto. God…I…please."

"Leave Sasuke. I'll call you when I want to see you again."

"Don't do this. Oh please! I'm begging you. Let's just talk about this."

I stomp towards my door and open it harshly. "I SAID LEAVE!"

He sniffs as he makes his way out the door. Before he leaves he looks at me. His eyes are red and wet. I could feel my heart crush in my chest. "I love you, Naruto." With that he drops his head and walks into the hallway.

I slam my door shut, and then I put my back to my door and fall to the floor. _God I am such an asshole. But I had to do it. I need to understand what my feelings are. I have to make sure I know what I'm doing._ I close my eyes and begin to drift off into sleep. Yesterday's events then began to replay in my head.

"_I cried for hours when he told me he was dating Hinata."_

"_Sex was meant to be enjoyed."_

"_I can't say I do or don't regret it."_

"…_you stalked him and molested him. Keep that up and one day he'll realise that was a mistake and leave you"_

"_I'll never leave you Sasuke…you're a perverted bastard, but I like you."_

Tears start rolling down my cheeks as I realise what a big mistake that was.

Sasuke P.O.V.

I slam my door shut as the salt water continues to pour from my eyes. I scream as I throw my keys across my apartment. I run to my bedroom and throw myself onto my bed and continue to cry pathetically.

"Naruto," I cry. "WHY?" The one and only person I ever loved just kicked me out. DAMN IT!

How did he know about Gaara? Did Gaara tell him? Unlikely. What if he did? He did it just to ruin our relationship because he 'loves' Naruto. I grab my phone and punch Gaara's number.

"_Sasuke," _he answers in a polite manner._ "Did you finally come to your senses?"_

"Fuck you! You told Naruto about our little feud and he threw me out!"

"_What? What are you talking about?"_

"Don't lie to me you fuck! You told Naruto, didn't you?"

He scoffs. _"Hmm, let me think- Oh yeah, NO!"_

"Yes you did! And now our relationship is ruined!"

"_Sasuke, I know you're pissed at me and I'm pissed at you, but I would never purposely demolish your relationship with Naruto. I'm not that kind of person. We're still friends."_

My heart stops in my chest. If Gaara didn't tell him, then who did? We never told anyone about our activities. I'm so confused. "What? Then, then how did he find out?"

"_How am I supposed to know? Did you tell him by accident and not realise it?"_

"Nope."

"_Start from the beginning. How did your little argument happen?"_

"Well, he just asked where I was yesterday. I told him I was talking with Itachi about being partners. Then he asked if I did anything else, and I just said no," I hear my voice crack, "and then he just gets all pissed off and kicks me out!"

"_Well, there's your problem, you idiot! You lied to him! You know how Naruto hates liars! That's one of the reasons he broke up with Hinata. She never told him the truth about anything. God you're dumb."_

"That still doesn't explain how he found out!" There must have been something that happened. I can't remember ever telling him, I don't talk in my sleep…damn. All I did was leave, talk to Itachi, then talk to Gaara and then I came back to Naruto's apartment…he wasn't there…

"_Think hard! There must have been something-"_

"FUCKING SHIT!"

"_Ow, my ear. Thanks for screaming in my ear."_

"He heard! He heard us talk about it! That's the only way he could've found out!"

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"When I came back to Naruto's apartment after our little talk he was gone. He returned after five minutes and he was crying! Then he told me he'll never leave me and that he actually likes me. It was nice, but completely out of the blue."

"_Are you saying he got up, drove to his restaurant and listened into our 'talk'?"_

"Can you think of any other explanation?"

He sighs. _"It makes sense. He probably was just testing you to see if you would be honest with him. If you just told him about our discussion, he probably wouldn't have been so upset."_

Tears just kept pouring down my face. "So-so now what do I do?" I whisper.

"_Give him time. Then when he comes around, tell him the whole story. Make sure you tell him there won't be a repeat of those days and apologize."_

I could sweet talk him. I know how much he loves that. And then I can pound him into the bed. Oh, I'll apologize alright… "Thanks Gaara."

"Oh, and one more thing. About me loving Naruto, can I please just have one night with him? Just one, that's all I'm asking for."

"Let me get him back first. And, I'll _think_ about it."

I hang up and fall back onto my bed. My eyes still wet. I wipe them, reassuring myself that everything is going to be okay. I'll get my Naruto back. And when I do, I'll do everything and anything to keep him happy, even if it means I have to suffer a bit.

* * *

It's now 6:00 in the evening and I still can't think of anything but my Naru. I don't want to wait. I want him. I want him to wait for me when I come home, and to be fully nude. I-I meant I want him in my arms, on my bed, panting and covered in sweat and cum. I mean in my arms, on the couch, watching homemade porn. No, I meant on his knees sucking my di-I NEED him!

I've always had a horrible feeling Naruto was just a booty call. But now that we've gone through so much, made wonderful memories _plus_ we had sex, I just want more of him. I want everything about him.

_DING!_

I turn my head to the direction of the sound. My laptop's light was on. Perplexed, I grabbed it and sat on my bed to see what was causing it to make such a weird sound. My computer says there's a security breach...? Odd, I programmed this computer to block all hackers and viruses.

I'm really into computers. Everything and anything you need to know about a computer, I know. I actually make money by fixing people's computers, plus any other technological device. I overcharge, but I actually do a good job. I've never had the same person come to me twice with a problem. I wanted to go into a tech business, but my dad offered to me a career in a construction company. He said I won't build anything, I'll do the hard graphing and technology shit. I agreed only because if I wanted to get a good career with advanced technology, I would have to leave Konoha…which is NOT happening.

I open the unusual icon and found something very bizarre. It was like looking at a series of security cameras. I see 6 squares, all showing different angles of a room…Naruto's room.

_Dammit, the cameras!_ I set up those cameras in Naruto's room so I could film us having sex at various angles, then I downloaded a security system and connect the cameras to my laptop so I could see the bedroom at any time. The little security breach jingle is a connected to a motion detector that notifies me if there's someone the room …I did it when we were dating, so it's not considered stalking!

I enlarge the camera angle showing the entire length of the bed. Oh, that soft, comfy, smells-like-Naruto bed. Suddenly, I see a shadow on the wall. I turn up the volume to see if there was anyone _but_ my sexy blond in the room.

"_Oh shit!"_ a voice mumbles. A voice which does in fact belong to Naruto. He walks into the camera view rubbing his head with a towel and he's NAKED!

I unconsciously lick my lips, man I want to be there. He sits at the foot of the bed. I quickly exit the full view and switch to the camera which conveniently has a nice view of the foot of the bed. I click it and get a wonderful view of a naked Naruto. I could already feel the heat run to my crotch.

He throws the towel off his head then drops his head into his hands. He sighs to himself. He seems upset. Maybe it's because of me…

"_Sasuke…"_ No. Fucking. Way. He called my name! Naruto, why do you do this to me?

He falls back onto the bed, his feet flat on the floor and he spreads his legs, unknowingly to him, giving me a lovely view of his erect penis.

_He's going to jack off, and I get to watch…SCORE!_

Low and behold, his hand creeps from his head, to his junk and he begins to rub himself and moan. My own hand creeps into my pants. I gasp at my own touch and slowly start to rub myself while watching my sexy Naru jacks off for me.

"_Sas- Ah. Mmm, oh!"_

GOD! SO HOT! The way you moan my name…even when I'm not the one touching you…DAMN! My body heat increases significantly as I continue to watch and rub myself.

"Keep going Naru. Cum for me!"

"_Sasuke!"_ he screams and the white (delicious) substance spurts, covering his tanned hand.

"Naruto!" I scream myself, drenching my pants in my semen. I can hear him pant over the camera. I look up to see him snuggling into his covers (without cleaning the sheets) and falling asleep. His last word before he dozes off is my name…

I close my laptop, put it on my desk, clean myself off, put on a fresh pair of boxers and get into my own bed. I sigh with content.

"Naruto. You dirty boy. You get all upset with me, and yet there you were, jerking off, probably imagining me doing the dirty work," I lick my lips then chuckle in an evil manner. "I won't wait, I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget. Don't worry, I'll apologize. Then you'll learn not to…mess with me. Have a nice night. Tomorrow's going to be a hell of a ride."

I close my eyes and drift to sleep, all while contemplating ideas for tomorrows…events.

* * *

Comment, Follow, Favourite.

You know the drill :D

Thanks!


End file.
